Sell My Soul
by Julzi
Summary: Mary Stevens is having her debut on Raw but that night changes her live in more ways than one especially once she meets Randy Orton.
1. Anticipation

Chapter 1

He stared at the open road in front of him and sighed to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ted stir in his slumber. He adjusted the sound of the music playing on the radio incase it was what was disturbing him. 'Sell My Soul' by Our Lady Peace played softly, his head nodding to the lyrics. He had been out of sorts as of late as if he was out of place, but this is where he'd always wanted to be. Actually living his life long dream working for the WWE but something was missing from his life and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Don't you ever get tired of listening to that CD?" Randy asked from the backseat as he repositioned himself.

Cody glanced at him in the rearview mirror, even though he really couldn't make out anything more than a shadow in the dark. "You know I like to listen to it when it's my turn to drive." His eyes moved back to the road, a couple more hours and they would be at the hotel.

Her nerves were so shot that she couldn't sleep and instead she paced the lobby of the hotel. She'd checked in this afternoon because she wanted to make sure that she was on time the next day. She'd finally hit the big time. She was being moved up from FCW and having her debut on national live television tonight on RAW. Part of her knew that she shouldn't be this nervous, but she couldn't help herself. For the last five years she had worked so hard for this goal that now that she was going to achieve it, she was sick to her stomach.

Stopping in her tracks she looked out the window and watched the cars drive by on the street. She broke out of her trance by the door sliding open and out of the corner of her eye she could see people coming in. Looking down at the floor she tried not to look, to be nosey as to who it was, especially if it was other wrestlers she didn't want them to mistake her for a fan.

"Check in. Sleep time." One of the guys said.

"You slept for two hours on the drive," another one said.

"So, it was two hours. It's almost three a.m., most normal people are sleeping now." The first guy retorted.

She closed her eyes. The voices were unmistakable to her. When she opened her eyes again she felt that undeniable feeling that someone was staring at her. That's when she decided to look; she needed to know if she was right. As she turned to look she saw one of them looking at her. A smile formed on her face and she turned back as fast as she could to look at the cars going by.

"You guys check in. I'll catch up to you in a bit." Cody Rhodes. Her whim had been right. After all the years of watching him wrestling and she had this inane ability to recognize certain people's voices.

"Where are you going?" Ted asked him.

He never answered him and instead she saw him sit down in the seat next to her as he put his bags down in front of him. It was silent for a few minutes and than he spoke to her. "So, are you going to acknowledge that I am sitting here?"

"Cody," she said, looking down at him and smiling.

He smiled up at her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Well, I should be but these butterflies in my stomach are being persistent." She said sitting down next to him.

"Mary, you shouldn't be nervous. You are amazing in the ring and out of the ring."

She knew he was grinning even as she looked up at him, "Mr. Rhodes, we promised to never speak of that."

"Seriously, nothing to worry about," he said still with the grin on his face.

"Than why do I feel like I am going to fall apart?" She said her eyes filling with tears.

He pulled her close to him as her tears flowed freely into his shoulder. "Mary, you are better than 95% of the woman in the locker room now. It's okay. You will be fine. I promise."

After a few minutes her tears subsided, she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "How is it that you have this knack of making all my problems go away?"

"Does that mean we are going to go up to your room?"

"You are such a pig, Cody." She scoffed as she made sure he wasn't touching her at all anymore.

"Well, I didn't mean we had to have sex. Mary, the truth is, I've missed you. I think about you a lot."

"We spent one day together. How could you miss me?"

"You had this interesting effect on me." He said.

"You mean your penis?"

"Ha. Ha. Always a comedian," he said as he shook his head. "I know you felt it too. You can't deny it."

"Hey, Romeo," they looked up to see Ted standing there. "Are you coming to the room?"

"Are you insinuating something?" she asked him.

He smiled at her as he came and stood in front of her. "Well, you too look kind of cozy and you were lying on his shoulder. Honestly, I didn't think he could work that fast."

"If you think-"

"Whoa!" Cody yelled cutting her off. He looked between Mary and Ted. "She isn't a rat. This is Mary Stevens from FCW; she is premiering on RAW tonight."

"Oh, well I just assumed-"

"Do you know what happens when you assume?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry. Can we just start again?" He said extending his hand for her to shake it, "Ted Dibiase nice to meet you."

She glared at his hand. Cody pushed her softly. "Fine," she said shaking his hand, "but I don't forget easily."

"I really am sorry, I swear." He looked at Cody, "Are you coming up soon?"

"Why are you going to miss me?' Cody teased him.

"Funny Rhodes, funny," he said scowling.

"I will be there in a little while. Right?" he said looking at her and smiling brightly.

"I'd feel better if you came to my room with me," she said.

"How do you guys know each other and why don't I know about it?" Ted inquired.

"You don't know everything about me."

"I'm surprised; you never leave me alone even when I go home." He paused, "Tell me later. I'm exhausted I am going to head up to the room. It was nice to meet you, Mary."

"Yeah," she grumbled at him, "you too." She watched him walk away towards the elevator. When she looked at Cody, he was watching her still smiling. "What?"

"You do want me."

She rolled her eyes, "Boy, you completely have me figured out don't you. Let's go up to the room already."


	2. You are mine

Chapter 2

Early that afternoon…

"How are you getting to the arena?" Cody asked Mary.

"I was going to take a taxi. I don't have a car."

"Than why don't you come with us?"

"Uhm, you want me to drive to the arena with you, Ted and Randy?" she said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, yeah, why not?" he said confused.

"I can't."

"Shut up. You can and you will." He said running his hand down her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a bit nervous but you made me feel a bit better," she smirked.

"A bit, just a bit?" he said softly kissing her neck. "You're such a little devil."

"You shouldn't do that. I might have to throw you down on the bed and have my way with you." She paused, "again."

He laughed, "You can do that later."

She had sworn that Randy's eyes had been on her the whole ride to the arena. He made her feel uncomfortable to add to all the other emotions that she was feeling. She went out before to work out in the ring with everyone. They were all really nice to her but still Randy was making her feel like something was wrong. Cody and Ted went to shoot a promo and she sat in their locker room when Randy walked in. Avoiding eye contact she pretended like she was doing something.

"You can't ignore me forever." He said walking in front of her and picking her head up so she had to look at him.

"I'm not avoiding you; I just have nothing to say."

He grinned, "You are exactly what I have been looking for."

She gulped, "for what?" she managed to stutter out.

"When the time comes, you'll be the first to know." He told her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "From this moment on, you are mine. Don't forget it."

"You did great tonight," Cody told her for the hundredth time as they got into the car to go to the airport.

"Thanks." She said eyeing Randy as he got into the passenger seat of the car. He looked back at her and gave her that devious grin. He had also told her how great she was and proceeded to tell her that there would never be anything between her and Cody.

What no one knew was that she loved Cody. He had come back to FCW a few months back to see his old friends and she had fallen in love with him the moment she met him. He had instantly felt the connection too and that night they spent the night together. She let him go without even asking him for his phone number and kicked herself in the ass about it everyday afterwards. Than just chalked it up to fate and if they were meant to be with each other than one day they would be. Last night when she saw him again all those feelings came rushing back to her and she than knew how much he really cared about her too. Except she didn't think there was actually going to be anything between them now, she was too afraid of Randy to let there be.

As they pulled into the airport they all said goodbye and went their separate ways. Cody followed her to the ticket counter. "I wish you'd come home with me."

She smiled up at him, "I have to go home. I haven't been home in so long."

"Well, I will call you when I get home than. I'll miss you." He said leaning in and kissing her.

When he pulled away they smiled at each other. "I'll miss you too, Cody." She watched him turn and walk away towards his terminal. Than she felt a hand on her should and shuttered at the sound of the voice.

"Guess who is coming home with me?" Turning her eyes connected with Randy's. "Though I swear I told you that there was going to be nothing between you and Cody." He grabbed her hand, "you will learn that you don't disobey me. That everything I tell you, you will listen to or you will have to pay the consequences."

She followed at the side of him, unable to pull free. He was squeezing her hand so hard she felt as if it was breaking. "But what am I suppose to do? I can't just make him not care about me, we didn't meet yesterday him and I. We've known each other and I don't know how you think I can change it."

Squeezing her hand harder, he talked in his low menacing way so that only she could hear him. "From this point on there will be no questions. I tell you what to do and you do it." Her eyes filled with tears from the pain. "Crying will just make it worse."

They walked to where the line was for United and waited to get tickets. He purchased two and than they went to wait in the terminal. "Can I ask one thing?" He glared at her but didn't respond, but she asked anyways. "If you are married where am I going to go?"

His face moved so close to her ear that she could feel his breath on her, smell him as he whispered, "You don't ask questions that are none of your concern. Just worry about the fact that you don't listen to anyone else but me and you won't have any problems." Her eyes closed as she feared for her life.


	3. Broken

Chapter 3

She followed him silently into his house as he put his bags down and took hers from her. He left the room, came back in and motioned for her to follow him. "Take a shower. I will lay out what you will be wearing when you get out on the counter." Nodding she walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. Stripping her clothes she climbed into the shower and let the water wash over. Her eyes filled with tears and began to flow as she looked down at her hand and noticed the bruises were already forming.

All of a sudden arms were around her, "Now you are going to get something you have always wanted. Bend over!" He yelled at her as she did as she was told. He forced himself inside her and she began to cry harder. "I knew you'd take it like the slut you are." He said ramming himself into her. She yelled out as she felt herself being torn from him moving so fast and hard into her. He moaned loudly as he came inside of her. Quickly, he turned her around, forced her to the ground and stuck his cock into her mouth. He made her take it all the way in and she gagged on his big member as he began to fuck her face just as hard he had been ramming her before.

When he was done he left her in the shower to wash herself. She was sore all over now and didn't know how she managed to breathe through the whole thing. The tears were still falling as she climbed out of the shower. A pair of panties and a sports bra lay on the counter. She put them on with slight hesitation and walked out into the hall. He was making noise in the bedroom and she was almost hesitant to go there, but still her legs brought her to the doorway.

He glanced up at her. "Get in bed." She climbed into bed as he fidgeted with his phone when it began to ring in his hand. "What?" he said picking it up. "No, I don't want to see you. We are getting divorced I have already told you that. Well, I don't love you, I hate you. Why can't you understand that? Are you really that stupid?"

Wiping her eyes she laid down on the bed pulling the covers up to her neck wishing it would all go away. As he hung up the phone he threw it across the room. It hit the wall breaking into pieces and he cursed repeatedly. Shutting off the light he climbed into bed next to her. "Come here." He said pulling her close to him and kissing the back of her neck. "You are so perfect. I'm so glad that I found you. As soon as the divorce goes through we're going to go to Vegas and get married." That's when she knew that the only way she was ever going to get out of this situation was to die.

Her phone had rung so many times and she wasn't allowed to answer it because it was Cody. Randy had told her that if she didn't pick up he would realize that she wasn't interested in him. Except she knew he wouldn't think that at all, she knew that he would think there was something wrong, that he'd be worried sick and trying to figure out how to get a hold of her another way.

Randy had woken up sweet as can be and made her breakfast. Around noon he led her to the bedroom took her into his arms and made love to her softly and peacefully. The more she thought about it the more she realized if she was good than he was good. That made she could ride this out, deal with it and talk to Cody on Saturday at the house show. His arms were engulfing her at the moment as they laid in bed together, her head on his chest, she was aware that his breathing had evened out a while ago and that he was sleeping.

She couldn't even gather tears anymore to cry something inside of her had broken last night and she wasn't sure she could ever get it back. Her whole world had been built up and fallen apart all in the same night. Randy groaned and kissed her on the top of her head. "Baby, you are so amazing," he cooed. Closing her eyes, she felt the hopelessness set in.

Saturday finally came and she kept her distance from Cody as Randy wished and she couldn't take the sadness her eyes when she responded to him without any emotion or when Randy would stroke her or kiss her. Than Randy had a match without Legacy and Cody ran over to me begging for answers.

"What's going on? When did you decide that you wanted to be with Randy?"

"I don't," she said her eyes filling with tears. "Cody, I-I can't tell you," she whispered still afraid that Randy would walk through that door any minute. "I can't talk to you no matter how much it hurts me."

A puzzled look arose over his face, "What did he done to you?" He said taking her face into has hand.

"Just please, Cody," she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

He shook his head and looked down and that's when he spotted the bruises on her hand. Picking it up quickly to look at it she pulled it away and looked back into her eyes, but she couldn't look him straight into his eyes. "He touched you?"

She didn't respond and instead tried to turn and walk away.

His fell onto her should and he turned her back around. "Don't you walk away from me! I walked away from you once and I won't do it again."

She whispered as her hand fell on to his cheek, "You have to, for me, it's the only way." She paused and gazed directly into his deep blue eyes. "I have to tell you though. I loved you. I always have."

"Than what are you doing?"

"I'm scared. Please don't confront him you will make it worse for me and what ever you do, don't tell anyone and if you care about me at all please do as I ask."

"I promise. I'll keep it between us and keep my distance until I figure out how to fix it." He said kissing her and she let him.

That's when they heard the door open and it slammed. "Well isn't this cute." Randy said with a lot of anger in his voice. "I can't leave you alone for ten minutes and you are already in Cody's pants." Mary had pulled herself away from Cody as soon as she heard the door, but she knew it wouldn't be in time and once he spoke she knew she was in trouble. "Get out!" He screamed at Cody. She looked at him pleadingly to go. Saying nothing he left feeling pretty defeated. Randy locked the door. "You deceived me. You know that." He said turning and walking towards her.

His hand connected with her face as she flew over the chair to the floor. Walking over to her, he stood above her spitting as he yelled. "Now you must face the consequences. I've been nothing but nice to you. Nothing. Now you will pay!" He said as he kicked her directly into her ribs with such force that she heard her ribs crack and felt the undeniable pain in her chest. She screamed as she felt the blood flowing onto her lip from her nose as he screamed obscenity after obscenity at her.

Randy kicked her so many times that she was having a hard time breathing and she felt like she had been run over by an 18 wheeler. Every time she tried to get up her breath came fast and sharp. He was scurrying around the room packing stuff away into their bags. Than ran out of the room with them and came back moments later to pick her up. Running out of the room, he passed Cody and he quickly ran behind him.

"What the fuck happened? I leave you guys alone and now she can't breathe? What the fuck, Randy?"

He had left the door open in the backseat and dropped her in, turning around he faced the younger wrestler. "Mind your own business and stay away from us. This is your fault." He said as he slammed the door and climbed into the car speeding off almost as quickly as the driver's door was closed.


	4. Hurt and Pain

Chapter 4

Mary's eyes blinked open as her surroundings came into focus. She was in a hospital and was having a very difficult time breathing still but not as bad as before. Moving her head she saw Randy sitting beside the bed. He was watching her tentatively as she looked at him with the fear apparent in her eyes. "You're going to be fine." He said softly. She didn't respond. "They asked what happened and I told them that you were complaining after your match that you were hurt."

Her eyes were filled with tears, "Not even a week and I'm out already. How does that look on me?"

"They won't let it affect them because you're my fiancé."

"Randy, why?" she said the tears falling. "Why do you want to ruin my life?"

"Maybe you don't realize it, but I am the best thing that has ever happened to you. Do you know how far you will get in the WWE?" he said adamantly.

"I don't want someone to give it to me because you are my fiancé. I want to earn it. I earned this shot and the respect that I have because I busted my ass in the wrestling business. You don't even care. All you care about is yourself."

His hands formed into fists as he fought back every ounce of anger in him. "You are an ungrateful whore. You will regret saying that. I promise you that."

"What else can you do to me? Kill me? I can't live my dream. I can't be with the man I love." She said as her voice was getting louder as she started to lose her breathe.

He got up from the chair so quickly that it fell over onto the floor. He spoke through his teeth as not to scream, "You are so lucky that you are in this hospital."

"Yeah cause I'll regret what? I already regret my existence thanks to you."

He stormed out of the room, unable to do what he wanted but she knew she'd have to answer for her defiance someday real soon.

"How is she?" Cody asked Randy from the passenger seat.

"I told you to mind your own business." Randy said without hesitation.

"I thought we were all friends," Ted asked confused from the back seat.

"We were until Cody tried to steal my girlfriend." He said driving out of the arena.

"But Cody weren't you with Mary long before Randy got with her and that night at the hotel?"

"Excuse me?" Randy asked.

"Thank you, Ted. Why don't you ever know when to keep your mouth shut?"

"What? Randy didn't know? I figured he would." Ted said innocently.

"Cody, I'm warning you. History or no history with Mary, if I find that you're near her again I will kill you." He said glaring over at him. Cody gulped but met his gaze and felt his self begin to fear for his life.

"What are you going to do?" Ted asked Cody.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head.

"Well, you can't just leave her there. It is obvious to everyone that he is the reason she is in the hospital. She didn't even take any kicks in her match."

"I know," he said looking at the floor. "The worst part is, Ted, I'm in love with her. I know we don't know each other that well but we feel the same way about each other and I can't help her. It makes me feel so weak." He said looking up at his companion as the tears ran down his face.

Randy sat across his dining room table from Mary glaring at her. She looked down at the plate in front of her unable to eat anything. "Eat your food. It took me two hours to make the chicken."

Slowly, she picked up her fork and began to eat the food, though the taste of it turned her stomach. She was waiting for what was to come after dinner, for the repercussions for what she had said to him in the hospital. Her hand was shaking from fear, so much that she could barely pick up the food that was on the plate in front of her. He finished before her and cleared his plates than came back and took hers. Still she sat in that chair as he washed the dishes in the kitchen.

The water turned off and she closed her eyes unable to accept what was going to happen next. She could just make out the sound of his feet has he went from the tile in the kitchen to the carpet floor in the dining room. He stopped next to her his breath echoing in her ears.

"Get up." He demanded. Pushing her chair back, she stood up. He didn't wait for her to fully stand up; instead he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her as if he was a caveman down the hall to his bedroom.

With one swift move he threw her onto the bed and had her clothes off of her. Her lungs and ribs still weren't completely healed and now she was gasping for breathe. She watched him take off his shirt and undo the button to his pants and slide them off. At that moment she wished that she could just die and get it over with. It really wasn't worth this.

He picked her legs up and threw them over his shoulders. His hand caressed her butt. Smiling deviously, he spoke to her. "I bet you've never been penetrated anally, have you?" She shook her head no in response. Randy laughed. He wet his finger and ran it over her tight pucker than forced one finger, than another inside of her. Before she knew what was happening he was pushing himself inside of her. All she could do was scream out in pain and cry.

The next morning Mary woke up to find her self handcuffed to the bedpost. She couldn't even get up to go to the bathroom. All that she could do was sit and wait. That was thing she didn't know what she was waiting for. What would he do to her next? So lost in her thoughts that she he had no idea how long she waited for him, until she heard the sound of the front door open.

"Honey, I'm home." He called to her. She rolled her eyes as he mad his way into the bedroom. "Did you miss me?" he asked walking over to kiss her hello.

She kissed him softly on the lips hoping that maybe she had taken all of her punishment for now. "Randy, I have to pee."

"Why didn't you just say so," he said as if it was no big deal, pulled the key out of his pants pocket and unlocked her.

Surprised that she even made it to the bathroom, she watched him walk in and watch her. "May I take a shower?"

"Yes, you may." He said smiling at her. "I will join you because than I have a surprise for you."


	5. Like Rats

Chapter 5

Mary was pretty sure that the only reason he joined in the shower was to have complete control over her. He washed her, shampooed her and even shaved her. There wasn't anything sensual about it, well to her anyways. When they climbed out of the shower, he toweled her off and walked her into the bedroom where he pulled out a light purple nightgown for her. It was one of hers, which meant that he had gone through her stuff and only saved what he wanted.

"Come with me." He said leading her down the hall and to the basement door. "Ladies first he said turning the light switch on. She wondered if he would just push her down the stairs but he didn't and he followed behind her as closely as he could. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she gasped. It was a giant torture chamber. "From now on, when I'm not home, this will be your new home."

Her mouth gaped open at all the things she saw in front of her. As her eyes fell onto the cages, she closed her eyes. "Cody," she whispered. Turning she looked at Randy who had a look on his face of complete satisfaction. "Wait. How long was I out for?"

He laughed. "About a day, don't worry you didn't miss anything." He reached over and stroked her hair. "Now go to your room."

"What?" she looked him like he was crazy.

"The cage furthest from Rhodes, now!" he said pushing her.

She almost fell a couple of times as she made her way across the basement. He opened the door and she climbed into the cage like it was her tomb. "Why? Why are you doing this to us?"

He ignored her as he closed the door and locked it. Than made his way over to the cage that Cody was in. Cody had bruises on his face as the two made eye contact and Randy unlocked his cage door. His hands and feet were bound together as he was drug out onto the cement floor to right in front of her cage.

"Do you love her?" Randy asked Cody.

"Yes! Nothing you can do, can ever change that."

Tears fell from her eyes. "You know Mary. You should of told your boyfriend to stay out aAnd to mind his own business. Instead he was sneaking around outside my house. He was like a rat in trap. Weren't ya, Cody?"

"Fuck you!" Cody yelled than spit in his face.

Randy laughed at him. "To bad I'm in control and you are not." He than laid him over this contraption stomach down. He strapped him down as Mary began to cry uncontrollably. "Don't like to see this, huh, Mary? Get use to it!"

"Stop please? You already have me. I'm not going anywhere why do you need to hurt him too?"

With one tug she watched as Randy pulled off Cody's pants. "I know I have you. I have no doubt of that, but Cody won't ever have you again either." He replied as he unbuttoned his pants. She covered her eyes so she didn't have to see, she didn't want to see. "No!" he yelled making her look at him. "Open them." He said forcing himself into Cody as he cried out in pain. "Oh, you're just as tight as my fiancé. Mary, spread your legs." She did as she was told. "Good girl. Now show Daddy how much you like to watch me fuck Cody." She began to rub herself. "That's it baby."

She lay at the bottom of her cage wondering what was next. Wondering when Randy would strike again. Cody stirred in his cage. He was so humiliated that he hadn't been able to look at her yet. "Cody," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

He turned and looked at her. She could see that he still hadn't stopped crying. "Don't you do that. None of this is your fault. It's his. He's deranged."

She began to cry again, "If I didn't love you wouldn't be involved in any of this. It'd just be me."

"Mary, I love you. I meant it when he asked me. Please don't blame your feelings in all of this because I still don't regret loving you."

Suddenly, the door to the basement opened and Randy strolled down the stairs. "I am going to leave bread and water just outside your cages while I am gone."

"You won't get away with this," Cody said. They'll wonder where I am.

"They already know where you are." He laughed devilishly. "Cody Rhodes and Mary Stevens they ran off together and nobody knows where they are."

"What?" he asked as if he was serious.

"Is there something hard to understand?"

"Who would believe that I'd just disappear from the WWE?" Cody asked him.

"They already do. It's pretty much over and done with." He said placing bread in front of both their cages. Than walked over to fill a bottle of water for each of them.

"Ted won't ever believe that," Cody said adamantly.

"Oh, he already does. Don't you realize that I can convince anybody anything that I want? That I can pull anything off? Don't underestimate me." He walked over to her cage. "I'll miss you the most, Mary. How I do love having you lay next to me in bed as I rammed the shit out of you." Reaching through the bars he stroked her hair. "Don't miss me too much."

Her as closed as he got up and walked away. "Oh and don't yell. Everything is sound proofed. That's why there are no windows. That tv on the wall there. It's set to run only when the WWE shows are on. That way you can both know what you are missing." He smiled. "See you next week." He said ascending the stairs.

"What do we do now?" Mary asked Cody.

"I don't know." He paused as he looked into her eyes through the space between them. "I like how he purposefully put us far enough away from each other that we can't touch other."

"Cody? Do you think Ted will believe him?"

"No. He will pretend like he does."

"Well, Randy isn't going to let us go. He owns both of us now. Either we're going to die here or Ted has to do something." She said

"I know but at least we're together." He said half smiling at her and she smiled at him.


	6. Unexpected

Chapter 6

"Randy," Mary called to him as they lay in bed together.

"Yeah," he said completely relaxed.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" He said as he sat up and looked down at her for a few passing moments, than he smiled. "I will go buy one of those home pregnancy tests tomorrow." He calmly laid back down.

"Thank you."

"It would be great if you got were pregnant, than we could start our family together. "She closed her eyes and tried to drown out his stories of their happy little family.

When the test read positive she sunk to the floor of the bathroom and cried. Maybe it wasn't Randy's baby. Maybe it was Cody's and if it was she could never tell either of them. He walked into the bathroom and looked down at her.

A smile erupted on his face. "You are! I'm going to be a father." He pulled her to her feet and threw his arms around her. "I'm so ecstatic and guess what! My divorce went through, so you and I are going to Vegas next week to get married."

"We are? Randy."

"Yes, baby?"

Baby, who the fuck was he kidding? She chose her words carefully, "I'm kind of worried. What if I do something, you know, to make you angry?"

"Don't worry. I have Cody I will take everything out on him." He was still smiling and it made her so nauseous that she ran to the toilet and threw up. "I'm going to call a doctor and get you in. So, we can find out when you are due and get your vitamins."

She wiped her mouth with toilet paper. "If we get married, aren't you friends going to wonder where Cody is and how you found me?"

"Nah, I won't tell them. When they see my wedding ring I'll just tell them that they don't know the girl." He said as he began to leave the room, "Oh, Mary," he watched her walked to the sink and pull out her toothbrush, "I love you." She closed her eyes wishing she wasn't living in hell.

"He was being awfully nice to you," Cody said as Mary eyed him from her cage.

"I know."

"Why do you have fruits and vegetables this week?"

"Cody, I wasn't going to tell you, but I'm scared."

"We're both scared, hun."

"No, you don't understand. I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in disbelief. "What? You're having his baby?"

She gulped, "no I'm not."

"Than how can you say you're pregnant?"

"It's not his."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't tell him," she began to cry. "He'll kill all of us; me, you, the baby."

"So, what than you are going to let him raise our child like it's his kid?"

"Cody, what do you want me to do? Kill him?"

"It's a start. He deserves everything he has coming to him."

"I know he does, but I can't kill him. I've thought about it over and over. Time and time again. It'd be self defense, but I can't live with that on my conscious for the rest of me life."

He looked at the floor, "well than. How do we get out?"

"I don't know."

Cody sighed. "If we weren't here I would have run away with you and married you, but I don't know anymore."

"So, than you are starting to hate me."

"No, but you aren't confined to this cage day in and day out. You get to leave. You get to do normal human things while I'm stuck here."

She was hysterical now. "Do you really think that's what I want? How'd you know Cody that all I have wanted was to be raped over and over, to be hit all the time and told I'm whore and whatever else. I hate knowing that we're in hell that because of me you are here. That for some reason the devil bought my soul and he isn't letting go of me. Don't you understand I'm afraid? I don't know when he is going to snap." She breathed deeply, "I wish he'd never touched you. I wish I had just died the first night he took me home with him. I hate this place, I hate what he does and I loathe him."

Cody was silent. He said nothing but let the tears fall freely from his eyes. He had been so busy thinking of himself that he forgot that she was being abused worse than him.

She sniffed back her tears and calmed down a bit, "Do you know that the day you left me the first time, I knew I loved you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? You had your whole life in front of you. I wasn't going to ruin it."

"You never ruined my life. You were a blessing." He said looking up at her.

Her eyes connected with his from across the room. "Maybe if I had told you we wouldn't be here now. We would have been happy. I always thought if we were meant to be we'd find each other again. Than we you came up to be in the lobby of the hotel that night, I knew it than that it was meant to be." She shook her head, "but this is going to destroy us. Soon you won't be able to look at me anymore. The devil is eating us alive, Cody and I'm too afraid for us to do anything."

"Don't think that. Don't think that he'd every do anything that would make me not love you. I know what it felt like to lose you when I thought you wanted to be with Randy and I know that there isn't anything that could make me walk away from you."

She lowered her voice, "Cody, I hope you're right."

Mary sat with Randy in front of the tv in the living room. He held her in his arms and she enjoyed the fact that he wasn't being mean or nasty. Since he'd found out she was pregnant he'd been the sweetest, gentlest person she had ever met. To her anyways because he was always downstairs with Cody and even though he said the basement was sound proof, she still heard him scream and it echoed in her ears.

They were both startled by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He wasn't expecting anyone, so she sat up and let him up to answer the door. They both weren't expecting to see Ted standing in the door. "Ted, what're you doing here?"

Ted's eyes immediately darted around Randy to where I was sitting on the couch. "Mary?"

"Mary is resting right now."

"I thought she was supposed to be with Cody?" Ted asked facing Randy.

"She was with Randy until the other day, but they got into a fight and broke up than she ended up here with me."

"Uh huh, sure they did. Let me in to see her, Randy."

"A little pushy, aren't you?" Randy asked the anger was becoming apparent in his voice.

"I've been looking for the two of them for almost two months now and you have Mary in your living room, yet you didn't bother to call me and tell me."

Randy sighed, "Fine go talk to her, but you only have a few minutes."

Ted ran from the doorway to the couch and sat down next to Mary. He pulled her into a hug, "I was so worried about you guys. Where's Cody is okay?"

Mary gulped, "Uhm, I don't know where Cody is. I left him two days ago."

"So, you came to see Randy?" Ted inquired further.

"Of course I did. I should of chose Randy over Cody. I don't know what I was thinking." She said looking down at the floor ashamed of lying to her friend like this.

Randy left the room to make it appear that nothing was wrong they kept on talking. "I wish I could find him. I miss him so much." She pointed nonchalantly at the floor and he nodded in understanding.

"He hasn't called me," she said. "I'm sorry, Ted." She meant that differently than he took it.

"It's okay." He said, "I'm going to keep looking. I am relieved to know you are okay though."

Reaching over she touched the side of his head, knowing full well it was where Randy had hit him the head with the mic. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Randy accidentally hit me with the mic last week on Raw." He laughed, "Right, Randy, it was just a misunderstanding."

Randy walked back in the room, "Oh, yeah completely."

"Well, I let you two go. I have to continue out my mission of find Cody Rhodes." He laughed at himself this time as he stood up. "Stand up and give me one of your great big bear hugs."

She was puzzled and had no idea what he was talking about but did it anyway and took advantage of it, she whispered ever so softly in his ear. "I'm pregnant with Cody's baby."

He let go and pulled away, "Well, I'll be seeing you guys." He said as he winked at her. "Randy," he said putting his hand out to shake it. "I'll see you on Saturday for the house show."

Randy took his hand, "I'll be there. Later, Ted. Please show yourself out." Ted walked through the door. He hurried over and locked the door. Than turned and looked at her. "Good job." She nodded. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, a bit," she said half smiling at him.

"Come on I'll tuck you," he said walking over to her and taking her hand to help her up. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on her lips. "Actually, I'm really kind of turned on about how you acted your way through that whole thing with Ted."

"What'd you have in mind?" She really just wished he died, but if she was nice to him, he left Cody alone.

"Well to start lets go in the bedroom, get naked and get under the covers than turn the light off." He was smiling from ear to ear.

She forced a smile back, "What ever you'd like Mr. Orton. I aim to please." God, wasn't that the truth.


	7. Next

Chapter 7

Ted stood outside of Randy's house. Randy had left hours ago and all he could do was wait for the police to show up. It took him two days to convince them that he knew Cody and Mary were in that house. Finally, they listened to the whole story and went through the proper channels to get the search warrant for the house. He told them Randy wouldn't be home come Saturday so he stayed and waited because he wanted to make sure that the two of them came out of the house in one piece.

Three police cars pulled up, two were regular police cars and the other a detective car. The detectives came over and spoke with him briefly than followed the police officers into the house. They had rammed the doors and once they checked the house to make sure no one was in there they went down into the basement where Ted had insisted they would be.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Cody.

"Hear what?"

"The footsteps," she said looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't hear anything."

Suddenly, the door at the top of the stairs opened and the two of them exchanged looks. Both of them stood up as they watched men dressed in police uniforms descend the stairs.

"Are you guys okay?" One of the policemen asked them.

Both of them were too in shock to answer and instead both started crying tears of joy. As they began to take pictures of the basement someone else cut open the door to the cages. Immediately, Cody ran over to Mary's cage and waited for her to come out. As she walked through the bars, their eyes connected and he kissed her softly on the lips, than pulled her into his arms.

They walked up the stairs hand in hand and out the front doors where they saw Ted leaning against a car. He ran over to the two of them and hugged them so tightly. "God, I missed the two of you."

"Thanks Ted." Was all Cody could muster up to say to him.

As he pulled away he looked at the two of them. "I'm just glad the two of you are okay."

Mary nodded at him, as Cody pulled her close to him. A policeman came over and told them that they would have to go to the station to give their statements. Ted told them he would meet them there. The climbed into the back of the police cruiser and she laid on Cody's chest.

"I've waited so long to hold you again," he whispered.

"Cody."

"What?"

"I have a really bad feeling something is going to go wrong with all of this."

He kissed her forehead. "We're fine. Their going to arrested Randy and it'll all be over."

"I hope you're right."

Randy whistled to himself as he laced up his boots in the dressing room. He hadn't seen Ted yet and he was just starting to wonder where he was when a knock came to the locker room door. "Come in." He called to the door without turning around. "Ted, you don't have to knock. Just come in."

"Sir?"

Randy realized he didn't know the voice as he turned around and saw the cops standing there. He tried to play it cool. "Yes."

"Are you Randy Orton?" The policeman questioned him.

He thought quickly, "Why no, I'm Ted DiBiase."

"Mr. DiBiase have you seen Randy Orton."

"No, sir, I definitely have not. I was just starting to wonder where he is myself."

"Well, if you hear from him can please give us a call?" he said handing him his card.

"Of course anything to help," he glanced at the card. "Can I ask you Officer Stempke, what did Randy do?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you, sir. Thanks again."

Randy was pissed. He packed his stuff up as quickly as he could, as he threw on a t-shirt and pants. Than headed out before anyone could see him.

Mary found herself afraid of the officers and the detectives as they spoke to her. She felt herself drawing in and she tried to fight it. She needed Cody and no matter what she said they wouldn't let her have him. One of the detectives was in there now trying to get her to talk to him. A knock sounded from the door and she jumped in her chair. He got up to go answer it and she stared blankly at the table in front of her. She was listening, that's all she had been doing the last couple of months. Even though she couldn't quite make out what was said she knew something was wrong. As the detective made his way back over and sat down she could tell by the look on his face that something wasn't right.

"Is something wrong?" she asked quickly.

He glanced at her, "No, what makes you say that?"

"Since we left that house, I've had a terrible feeling. I am pretty sure I read that officer correctly and he told you bad news. So, why are you trying to hide it from me?"

"Well, ma'm, it doesn't directly concern you."

"It has to do with Randy, doesn't it?" She stood up from her chair so quickly that it almost fell over. "They didn't get them, did they?" Her hands immediately went to her stomach to protect the baby. "He's going to find me. He'll kill me, the baby and Cody!" she screamed as the tears began to streak down her face.

"Now, Ms. Stephens, I never said that." He said trying to calm her down.

"You don't have to. I can feel that's what it is." he walked to the door and opened it. "Mike, get Cody Rhodes and bring him in here, please."

"He's going to find is." She said staring ahead at nothing.

"No, we'll be fine. I promise you." He said caressing her back.

She looked at him. "How can you say that? Look what he did to us. Why aren't you just as afraid as I am?"

"Because we're in protected custody at a police station, Randy won't find us."

"Where's Ted?" she asked looking at the door.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

Getting up she ran to the door and opened it. Than ran out into the waiting area. "Ted? Ted?" She called frantically.

Cody came up behind her, "I'm sure he just stepped out. He'll be back."

"Randy has him."

"What?" Cody said as she turned and looked into his eyes. "How would you know that?"

"Don't you see, he'd be here with us, just waiting to make sure we were okay." She paused and her voice lowered. "He hasn't been here but how'd Randy get to him first?"

Ted drove as fast as he could go towards the police station. He hated all these back roads. Leave it to Randy to live in the middle of no where. Turning the song up on the radio he only looked away from the road a second but when he looked back up he saw the car veering towards him. There was nothing he could do but try and slow down. Right before the car hit him he saw the driver. Randy. Randy was trying to kill him.

The car flew off the side of the road into a ditch and Randy got of the car to see how bad off he was. Ted was still conscious and alive hunched over the wheel in his car. He pulled him from the wreckage and dropped into the trunk of trunk of the car. As climbed into the driver's seat a smile arose over his face. "You've had now DiBiase, you're end is near.


	8. Hope Lost

Thank you for the feedback I really appreciate it. I haven't been slacking I swear just have been having some personal problems. I will try to get up another chapter as soon as possible. Thanks again. ~ Julzi

____

Chapter 8

Ted woke up, he opened his eyes but all he saw before them was blackness. It didn't take him long to realize that he was bound, gagged and blindfolded. His hands and feet were tied down to a flat surface and than he remembered. He remembered Randy coming at him with his car. How he had veered off the road. He must have hit his head pretty hard because it was pounding worse than after taking a chairshot. Trying to pull his arms the reality hit him that there was no leeway for them, that he was stuck that rat in a trap. He stopped struggling as he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter.

Now, Ted, did really think it'd be that easy? That I would let you get away?" He paused and his voice started from behind him now. "You too away from me something that is mine, but what you all fail to realize is that I will get her back." He laughed with his own amusement. "Mary will be mine again. You won't take her from me and neither will Cody. The end is near my friend."

Mary ran out of the police headquarters the minute she knew that Cody wasn't paying any attention. It hurt her to leave him, but she had to save Ted. She had to. She couldn't let her friend down not now, not when it came to Randy and she knew him he was going to kill Ted. She knew it in her gut and she had to stop it. As she rounded a corner she saw a small motel and went in and asked to use their phone. She dialed Randy's cell phone number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Mary." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"You knew I'd call."

"I knew you were smart enough to know you belong to me."

"I want Ted," she said sharply.

"Ted? What makes you think I have Ted?"

"I know you, Randy. Maybe better than you think."

"Really now?"

"Randy," it was time to play his game. "I love you. I never wanted to leave your house but they took me and they wouldn't let me go back. I want to be with you."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

"If I do come back to you will you let Ted go?" she asked knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Hmm, I will have to think about that. I'm going to come and get you. Once you get in the car I will tell you my answer. Where are you?" She relayed her whereabouts to him and waited patiently for his car to pull up.

As she opened the door his car and sat in the passenger seat she felt the fear choke her up it was so high within her. He wore a smile from ear to ear and she fought back the nauseous feeling that was building inside of her as he sped off from the curb. He was silent for a long time, so finally she stuttered out what she had to say. "Are you going to let Ted go?"

"I haven't decided yet."

That definitely was not what she wanted to hear. "Randy you have me forever now. You don't need anyone else. It'll be me, you and our baby."

"Ted won't be around forever than it will be us forever."

All her hopes sunk, "You can't kill him." She whispered.

He raised his voice, "You should know by now that you can't tell me what to do! That no one can!"

She watched as he pulled onto a dirt road in the middle of no where. They drove down the road for what seemed like an hour and finally they reached their destination. Mary stepped out of the car in complete shock. "You have another house."

"And no one knows about. So, no one will find us here. Come on, get in the house," he said. As they walked through the threshold of the house she waited for his next command. "Follow me." He led her down to the basement and she saw Ted bound to the table. "Stay downstairs. I have to go. I don't know how long I will be gone for."

"Where are you going?" she said as she turned to face him.

"There is something I have to take care, a loose end."

"Cody," she said realizing that he was going to go after him and her eyes filled with tears.

"Wow, you are getting good at this. Maybe you do know me better than I think." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to leave you untied, but do not untie Mr. DiBiase here. There is food in the refrigerator. There is a shower. It's sound proof like my other basement."

"Randy," she said staring into space at nothing at all because she feared for all of them now. "What if Ted has to go to the bathroom or he is hungry?"

"Than feed him. You can take care of him if he needs to go the bathroom." He smiled. "I love you. I will see you really soon." He said making his way back up the stairs. Even though it was sound proof she still heard the front door close and the car outside start up. She fell to the floor. She had lost all hope.


	9. In Love

Chapter 9

"Mary," Ted called to her for what felt like the millionth time. "Please, snap out of this and untie me."

Her eyes blinked into focus, as she slowly rose on her feet. Removing Ted's blindfold she looked down at him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Mary, untie me." He watched as she untied his hands than his feet. She helped him get up because he was a bit unsteady after lying there so long. His arms draped around her. "I'll think of something to get us out of this."

"He's going to kill Cody before he even comes back here," she looked up into his eyes. "I can't lose you both."

"Mary, I promise you won't."

"Ted, you don't understand, he purposefully left me here with you. Randy is going to find Cody and tell him I left him to be with you. He'll manipulate him and Cody will believe him. He'll be heartbroken and he'll accept whatever Randy gives him."

"No, no, no! Cody would never believe what that bastard has to say."

"Ted," she looked at the floor. "I love Cody."

"I know you do, Mary. I have no doubt in that."

"You love your wife, don't you, Ted?"

"Mary, of course I love my wife." He said barely able to make eye contact with her.

"Don't lie to me," she said looking back up at him. "You didn't come looking for Cody at Randy's, you came looking for me. Didn't you?"

His eyes met hers. "Did you just figure that out?"

"No," she said quietly. "Ted, it's been hard."

"I didn't want Cody to know I loved you, Mary. It would break his heart. He's my best friend." He still hadn't let go of her but he pulled her closer to him, so her head was under his chin.

"Ted, I do love Cody but I love you too. I realize that now as I stand in your arms. The way I feel about you is different than him though, but he is my everything."

"Than why'd you come to save me?"

"Because I couldn't go on living if I knew you wouldn't be there everyday." She pulled away and looked up at him. "You always went out of your way to make sure I smiled, even before you realized what was going on." Her hand went up to his cheek. "I should have figured it out right away."

His bent down and his lips gently touched hers. "If I have to die than I'm glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You have to get us out of here. We have to save Cody."

"Do you think God has this plan, this agenda that led us here?"

"Ted, I have to get to Cody." She said trying to push away from him.

"Mary, don't freak out. We have no way to get out."

"You didn't even look," she said her eyes filling with tears.

"He'd of made sure before he brought you down. He would know that you'd untie me."

The tears fell from her eyes as she closed them. "I'm so confused." She sat down on the table that Ted had been tied to.

He moved in front of her, pushing himself as close to her as he could. "Let's make the best of this." He said as he wiped her tears. "Don't cry."

"That's easy for you to say," she said looking up at him. "You didn't just realize that you are going to lose the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with."

"I'm trying to think of the fact that we are going to lose Cody. I'm trying to live my life."

"Ted, if he finds out we were together. He'll kill me and the baby." She said.

"He won't find out. I promise." He moved a few strands of hair out of her face. "Give this one last thing to me. Let me be with the woman I love incase I do not live to see another day."

"Don't say that," she said still crying. "I told you I can't lose both of you." He cut her off with his lips and through her tears she willingly accepted him as she slowly laid back on the table and he climbed over her.

Randy sat patiently and waited for Cody to leave the police station. He followed far enough back that no one ever knew they were being followed. A small hotel on the outside of town, perfect, he thought. Just like The Bates Motel, that was one of his favorite movies. He smiled to himself. An hour after Cody went to his room the light went off. Waiting a bit, he made his move, picking the lock he made his way into the room. As he closed the door, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the complete darkness as he blinked repeatedly he realized no one was lying in the bed. Suddenly, he felt blinding pain on the top of his head and everything went black.

Cody had anticipated that Randy would come looking for him and set it up in case he did. As the door had opened, he stood in position with the lamp in his hand and when Randy had stood still long enough he whacked him over the top of his head. Quickly he made his way over to the phone and called 911.

Randy wasn't out long and he vaguely heard Cody talking in the background. He played knocked out long enough to hear what Cody was talking about on the phone. He heard him open in the door and walk outside. As silently as he could he got up and went up behind the unsuspecting boy. His arms wrapped around him, his hand over his mouth. "Don't struggle. I'll just break your neck than you'll never see your precious Mary again."

As fast as he could he took off in the direction of his car and threw Cody in the already opened trunk. "Fight me and I will beat you into a bloody pulp." He had no fight left in him, he just lie there waiting for his fate. Randy closed the trunk of the car. As he got in the driver seat of the car, he reached up and felt the blood on the top of his head, than started the car and took off towards his house.

Mary lay on Ted's chest, his arms were around her and he was sleeping soundly. Her heart was racing and so was her mind. How could she love two men? How could she live without Cody? How could she stop Randy before he killed Ted too? Would she have to sacrifice herself? She didn't know the answer and part of her didn't want to know. She wanted to go back to the way things were that night. The night Cody walked back into her life at the hotel, the night she knew she still loved him with ever morsel of her being. So much had changed. She had changed. She had to figure out how to keep her and Ted alive before Randy came back.


	10. Shock and Loathing

Chapter 10

"Perfect." Randy said as positioned Cody in front of the monitor in the house. Cody was tied to a chair and blindfolded. He removed the blindfold. Randy whacked him the face to wake up. "I have something to show you." Cody blinked repeatedly as he came to. He could barely make out the television monitor that was in front of him. "You think Mary is so perfect? She isn't."

As the screen came into focus he saw Mary and Ted talking. Ted holding her and her looking into his eyes, it couldn't be. His heart broke as he watched Ted kiss her as the tears poured down her face. "No." They had to be comforting each other they had to be. He thought as he watched Ted climb on top of her. "Turn it off, please."

Randy laughed. "I knew if I put them there together that they'd fuck like rabbits. She loves Ted. Not you and not me."

His eyes filled with tears as listened to Randy talked and watched the displays of affection on the screen. "It's not true. She's just scared."

"We both know you don't really believe that. You can't convince me or yourself that that is even true."

Tears fell down his cheek as he looked up at Randy, "You, you've done this to her."

"It was already inside her."

"No, Mary is not a monster you are."

Randy punched him in the face and Cody spit blood out of his mouth. "If you had just left us alone, it never would have been this way."

"Ohhh, wahhhhh did I ruin your perfect life?"

"Fuck you," he hissed unable to fight the tears that were escaping his eyes.

"We can arrange that," he said grinning. "Soon though, it'll just be Mary, the baby and me."

"You better stay away from my baby."

Randy's ears perked up, "Your baby?"

"I can't believe you think you are so smart but you never figured it out. That baby is mine. Not yours. You could never create something so delicate and beautiful."

Randy hit him. He hit him again and again until Cody was gasping for air and Randy regained his thoughts. "Fuck you, Rhodes." He quickly cut the ropes that bound the younger man and rolled him over, penetrating him. With all he had left he screamed out in pain.

"Cody!" Mary shot up from the table out of Ted's arms.

"What?"

"You didn't hear him scream? Their here."

"Mary, I didn't hear anything," he said as he watched her get dressed.

"I have to get out. I have to help him."

"You can't get out." He said getting up and dressing himself as well.

She was becoming hysterical as she began to cry. "No, no, no I have to get out. I have to get Cody."

Ted tried to calm her down, but she kept pushing him away until she fell to the floor with no energy left but to cry. He didn't know what to do, he was beside himself.

Cody lay on the floor bleeding barely alive while Randy stood over him pulling up his pants. "It's such a shame that I have to do this, but all good things come to an end. Once you're done, than Ted and than that goddamned bitch."

Helplessly, Cody laid their defeated. He was unable to fight back and all he could do was cry. His eyes had swelled shut and his body was on fire, there wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt.

"Any last words before you die?" Randy asked.

"Tell her," he coughed out, "that I will always love her."

Randy laughed as he picked him up and dragged the knife across his throat. "I'll tell her alright. Right when she is taking her last breath." Than he dropped Cody's limp body to floor.


	11. You're Next

Chapter 11

Randy went right to the basement door. Now it was the other one's time to go. The bitch would get her time later. He opened the door and made his way downstairs. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Ted watched him descend the stairs, he was covered in blood and in his right hand he carried a huge knife. He looked at Mary she was still in a heap on the floor. His time had come, it was over.

"Hello, Ted." Randy said brightly.

"Randy…"

"I knew she'd untie you," he said making his way over to him. "I was thinking that I'd have some fun before I kill you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ted inquired further.

Randy looked at Mary on the floor briefly than back at Ted, "Well, you know how you touched my girl?" Ted looked at him shocked. "Did you really think there would be no cameras down here? I had to show Cody how faithful his love really was."

He was almost afraid to ask. "Where's Cody?"

"The one place he deserves to be."

"He's…he's dead?"

"Wow, you are pretty quick there," he scratched his chin. "Now be a good boy, pull your pants down and lay on the table stomach down."

"Woah, no, no I am not doing that."

"There wasn't an option! Do it now!" Quickly Ted pulled his pants down and lay down on the table. Randy looked at Mary, she was still motionless lying on the floor. He put the knife down and made his way over to the table.

"Please, Randy don't do this." Ted was pleading.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled as he unbuttoned his pants and moved himself into position. "You're about to be my bitch, just like Cody was."

Mary had quietly lain on the floor listening to the exchange of events with Randy and Ted. When Randy proudly boasted about how he had killed Cody, she knew she couldn't let the same thing happen to Ted. She also knew that she would be next now that he knew about what had happened with her and Ted. Slowly but silently she looked up and winced at the sound of Ted pleading with Randy.

Ted screamed out as Randy penetrated him. He tried to get away and Randy pushed down on his arms so he was flailing wildly about. Mary was behind them and quietly got to her feet. She spotted the knife from where she stood and quiet as a mouse tiptoed towards the knife. As she picked it up, she closed her eyes with relief and turned towards them.

Ted was screaming. "No one can hear you. The more you scream the more I enjoy every second of it." Mary walked up behind him and raised her arm. He saw her out of the corner of his eye as the knife came down and made contact his neck. "Mary, no!" he yelled as the knife hit and the blood began gushing out. He fell to the floor holding his neck; somehow she managed to hit his main artery and she watched as he convulsed on the floor. He stared up at her, his eyes connecting with hers as she dropped the knife to floor and fell to her knees.

"Mary," Ted said climbing off the table and pulling up his pants. He ran to her side as she stared down at Randy's body. "It's over."

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

As he knelt besides her, he wrapped his arms around her, "there is nothing to apologize for. We're still alive. You saved us."

She looked up at him, tears beginning to streak out her face. "Part of me is dead. Cody is gone."

He pulled her close to him and picked her up into his arms making his way up the stairs and out of the house. Opening the door to the car he laid her down on the backseat and than picked up Randy's cell phone that was on the seat and called 911.


	12. Blessed Be

Chapter 12

Mary lay in her hospital bed; her little boy was in his crib sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. The last months of her pregnancy had been horrible without Cody there. She was unsure if she would have made it without the support of his family. There was a night that didn't go by that she didn't have a nightmare about all that happened. So many times she had brought that knife down on Randy and watched him die. Suddenly, a knock on their door brought her back to reality.

"Mary," she heard a family voice from the door.

She looked over as Ted walked in. "Hi."

He sat down next to her and took her hand into his. "How is he?"

"The baby is perfect. Just like his father was."

"So, you picked out a name?"

"Cody Garrett Rhodes, Jr., I had to honor him in some way. God, Ted, I miss him so much. There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't think of him and now I'll be reminded of him more and more everyday."

"I think of him all the time too and I think about you too."

Her eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry I haven't returned your phone calls. It's just so hard."

"I know. I understand but I'm here now." He said.

"I heard you left your wife."

"How could I stay with her and lie to her? I meant it when I told you I loved you."

She began to cry, "I can't love you like you want me to. Cody took that with him when he died."

"Mary, I'm not asking you to love me like you did Cody. I am asking you to love me as for who I am." He ran his hand down her cheek and wiped away a tear. "Deep inside you need me as much as I need you."

Her eyes closed at his gentle touch. "I'm afraid, Ted, afraid that if I let myself love you that I will forget about him."

"You will never forget Cody. You have a piece of him with you for the rest of your life. That baby will always keep close. Besides I would never let you forget him. I loved Cody like a brother. Why do you think I could never tell him how I felt about you? I just regret that he found out about it the way he did."

Her tears came quickly as the baby began to cry, "I have to get the baby," she said pulling her hand from his.

"I'll get him," Ted said getting up and walking over to the crib. "He's so beautiful; even now he looks just like Cody." He said smiling as he gently picked him up and brought him over to the bed. In his arms, the baby stopped crying. "Little Cody trusts me already."

Mary smiled for the first time in as long as she could remember. Just looking at Ted holding her baby, she knew that this was meant to be. "Ted, you're right."

Surprised he looked up at her, "you're smiling."

"At you, you've always made me happy. Maybe we can move on together."

Leaning over he kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you, Mary." He said smiling into her eyes.

"Ted, just promise me you will never ever leave me."

"I promise." He said.

Four years later….

"You may now kiss the bride," Ted leaned in and kissed Mary. As he pulled away she looked up at him smiling brightly, as the pastor continued. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ted DiBiase." Everyone applauded as they made their way down the isle.

As they climbed into the limo to go the reception, she swore she saw Cody standing there among everyone but when she looked back she realized it was just her imagination. Ted held her close in the limo but the drove in silence. She didn't have anything to say. So far everything had gone perfect and she didn't want him to think she was crazy by telling him she thought she saw Cody.

The reception was perfect. Everyone she cared about was there. Her son, Cody's parents and the man she now loved. As they danced the first song together, she swore she saw Cody again, but as he spun her back around he wasn't there again. She went to speak but he spoke first.

"Today has been perfect, hasn't it?" he asked her.

She didn't answer, she saw him again but this time she didn't take her eyes off of him and stopped dancing. He turned around and he looked at where she was looking. "Cody?"

He smiled where he was and than disappeared. Most of the crowd gasped. Ted looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

"No, I saw him to."

"What?" she asked finally looking away from the spot and looking up at him.

Ted looked around as CJ ran over to them. "Mom, Mom." He called.

Mary picked him up into his arms, "what's wrong?"

He had a smile on from ear to ear. "I saw daddy." She looked at Ted quickly and back at CJ.

"You saw daddy?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, he wanted me to tell you something."

"Tell, mommy, CJ."

"Daddy said that he loves me and that he loves you. That he always will. That he gives you and Ted his blessing. Mommy what does blessing mean?"

"Is that all he said?" she asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

He shook his head, "He said he loved Uncle Teddy too, that he understands and he, uh uh oh forgives him."

Mary looked at Ted. "Everyone saw him," Ted said to her.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked confused, looking around her for the first time.

"He heard you and he came to give his blessing." She could see the tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, Cody. Where ever you are." She whispered as she pulled CJ close to her.

Ted leaned over and kissed her. He was smiling. "And I love you both."

"For a minute there I thought I was going crazy."

"Baby, it's okay."

She smiled, "Let's finish that dance."

"Mommy, can I dance with you?"

"Yes, love, you can dance with me and Uncle Teddy."

Ted wrapped his arms around the two of them and they danced like that for song long they lost track of time. They forgot about their worries because they were finally at peace. Now life could finally go on…completely.

THE END


End file.
